


New Experience, New Adventure

by uniquecellest



Series: EAH as Winx [1]
Category: Ever After High, Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Ashlynn has always been homeschooled, but today she is starting high school and her parents have agreed to allow her to go Alfea, school for fairies. There she meets Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, and Cerise Hood. They say high school is exciting but nothing as far as Ashlynn is experiencing. And who is this exciting nature loving guy who has caught her eye?





	1. First Day pt. I

Ashlynn’s nerves feel like they are buzzing and she feels like she can get sick at any moment. Yet, she is also excited.

Very excited.

This is the first time that Ashlynn is leaving her home, the realm of Glasseria, a planet in which most buildings have more windows than those on the other planets, and everyone wears some sort of glass-wear with their outfits, whether it be earrings, bracelets, actual glasses, necklaces, or in Ashlynn’s case, shoes.

She has not seen someone wear a dress, top, or bottom made of glass. Most likely because no one has yet to figure out how to make them properly without the wearer feeling like they are wearing non-see-through plastic wrap. Maybe it is because it will cost too much to make and be more expensive for the people buying it.

Either way, Ashlynn is glad that glass clothing does not exist. She knows that once she gets to school and people find out from where she is from, it would almost be expected for her to wear a shirt, skirt, or dress made of glass.

Again, she is glad that it does not exist.

Knock.

She jumps hearing the knock at the door. “Ashlynn,” it is her mom, Queen Cinder Ella. Queen Cinder has always been over protective Ashlynn and is the reason why Ashlynn has been homeschooled most of her life and the reason why her mom is so hesitant in sending Ashlynn to the realm of Magix, where the schools for fairies, specialists (hero’s in training), and witches are. At least the best ones. Alfea is the school for fairies and the one Ashlynn will be attending, next to that is Red Fountain, school for heroes, and finally Cloud Tower, school for witches.

Ashlynn has heard that the school rivalry between Alfea and Cloud Tower is uncountered anywhere else in all the realms. She has no idea why, as Ashlynn has seen many witches and fairies get along in her realm.

Maybe it is just stupid high school rivalry. Maybe it just her realm in which everyone lives together in harmony.

“Darling,” says her mom as the queen opens her door. “Are you ready?”

“Yep!” Ashlynn exclaims as she closes her last suitcase and picks it up off her bed. Casting a spell, mint blue colored magic comes from her hands as she shrinks her suitcase for light traveling.

Her mom leans against the door frame, a smile on her face while sadness and happiness spark in her eyes. “How did you get to be this old Ashlynn? Just yesterday your father and I were bringing in a tutor for your elementary school needs, now you’re heading off to high school.”

Ashlynn goes over and hugs her mother. “Don’t worry mom, I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure?” Ashlynn nods. “Okay but remember: if you ever feel like it is getting to be too much all you have to do is call and you will be home before you know it.”

“I will. And don’t worry too much either, I will call you as much as I can and keep you updated about what is going on and how I like it.”

Ashlynn embraces her mom. This might be the first time that Ashlynn is leaving her home and she wishes that her dad could be here to see it. He died of illness when Ashlynn was eleven. Ever since it has been Queen Cinder running the Glasseria by herself. Last year, when Ashlynn was thirteen, she started hearing people talking about Ashlynn herself will be Queen one day and who will rule the Kingdom with her, another queen or will she have a king? How will Ashlynn compare in ruling after her mother descends from the throne?

Hearing that, the realization dawned on her that she will one day be queen and has never even left her home. . .

It only helped fuel her fire for wanting to leave and explore the rest of the magical universe that they live in.

“Come, they are waiting for us.” Queen Cinder says, a strand of her natural strawberry-blond hair bangs falling in between her eyes. They leave the room, the door shutting and locking behind them as they make their way through the light blue hallways with matching rugs, some have only glass windows on the side, others have paintings of all the former kings and queens of the realm. Ashlynn can feel her stomach tighten as she wonders how her rule will compare to theirs. Will she better than anyone before her, even her parents? Will it remain the same? Or will completely falter and raze her kingdom with her rule?

Stepping out of the castle and going down the steps on to the pathway and greenfield behind the castle, a few castle guards are there in their light blue amour that shines in the early morning sun.

One guard comes forward, her armor different than the others to show her ranking as a superior. Her metal gloves are fingerless and reach from her fingers to her elbows, she has metal bracelets on her upper arms, a big collarbone cover that also covers her neck with two pieces covering her shoulders and sides that, when the sun hits it, shows glitter on her shoulder pieces. A metal skirt and boots that reach up a little over her knees with white tights below and a pink top. Her brown hair in a messy twisted braid that goes over her right shoulder.

“My Queen, Princess,” she bows as they come closer and while her fellow soldiers stand with their arms crossed behind their backs.

“Stand, Clarissa.” Queen Cinder’s voice is gentle as Clarissa stands upright no longer bowing.

“Do you need any help going through, Princess Ashlynn?”

“No, thank you.”

Clarissa nods as she stands to the side and lifts her hand and opens a portal, on the other side Ashlynn can see the pink archway and light fairy wing gate that is in front of the school. Ashlynn and her mom hug one last time before she goes through, vaguely hearing Clarissa calling out to her and wishing her good luck.

Stepping out of the portal Ashlynn looks at the school in front of her and looks over her shoulder to see the huge forest behind her. Taken away by the beauty of the forest before looking at the school at the school and with new and returning students enter the school. Unfortunately as she is in awestruck of the school she does not bother to stop staring and start moving out of the way for fellow students until she hears a scream and she is on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlynn groans as the person on top off her gets off of her. She makes it to her hands and knees when she looks up to see a young girl around her age with tan skin, long curly brunette hair with pink streaks. She’s wearing a pink dress with black lining that looks like thorns with grey tights that have the same black lining as the bottom of her skirt, pink heels. A pair of pink sunglasses sitting on top of her head as a makeshift crown.

The girl extends a hand to help Ashlynn up. Ashlynn takes it, once standing both dust off their dresses. “Sorry about that,” the girl says, “I can get a little excited at times and didn’t see where I was going. I’m Briar by the way, Briar Beauty.”

“It’s not an issue, I’m Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ella.”

“I take it you’re new here?”

“How could you tell?”

“Not many new comers just stand in awe of a school, well at least if they haven’t visited it in person and have only used magic to look at it. Here, I can show you around.”

Briar takes Ashlynn’s hand and drags her through the gate. Briar waves over to her fellow classmates, old and new, while Ashlynn looks over at them all. There is a girl with pale skin and blond hair wearing a red skirt, matching top and shoes with a white jacket. She’s talking with a girl who is also pale but not as pale as the blond girl, she has black hair with purple streaks, wearing a layered purple skirt with black netting, a sliver belt, black top, with a silver pad-for-sleeves holder and a matching feathery collar, purple pendant in the center, grey tights, and black heels with a spiky silver headband on top her head.

A few feet away is girl pale with pale purple hair that is in two side high ponytails, black and purple skirt, light purple top with black puffy sleeves, black and purple bracelets, purple tights that are stripped with zigzagged dark purple, and black shoes.

“That is Kitty Cheshire, her mom is Cat Cheshire, Headmistress of Cloud Tower.”

“The school for witches? Then how is she----”

Briar shrugs. “Just because one parent may be one way does not mean that you will follow in their steps as the next witch or fairy in your family.”

Ashlynn wonders if she will get paired u with Kitty as a roommate. At Alfea five-to-six people share one big suite that has three large bedrooms in it with two closets, dressers, vanities, one bathroom, then a large common area fully furnished. Some overlook the main quad that they are currently standing in, others in the back, and some that only have windows and no balcony.

“Hey, Griselda is giving us our room assignments. Once you are all settled I’ll come and introduce you to my----eeee!” Briar squeals as she looks at her room assignment and who her roommates are. “This is great, you and I are bunking together!”

Ashlynn feels her eyes widen and her heart beat pick up as she snatches the piece of paper out of Briar’s hands.

Briar Beauty Room #307

Roommates:

Ashlynn Ella

Raven Queen

Apple White

Cerise Hood

Ashlynn cannot believe it. So far on her first day she has been accidentally bumped into and pushed down, made a new friend who is now also her new roommate. Briar already seems friendly enough, but what about the others? Sure this is the school for fairies, but that does not mean that all fairies are as nice as candy, some are so rude that they can be mistaken for witches.

For the second time that day, Briar grabs hold of Ashlynn’s hand and drags her somewhere, this time it being to their dorm room. The go up the large staircase that goes to the second floor, take a left, and finally come to a stop to two large green stain glassed window doors. 307 the golden plaque reads on the side.

Briar opens the doors and starts reading the names that are placed beside the bedroom doors. Ashlynn goes over to one door and opens it, inside half of the room has a bit of a gothic theme with purple magic going around and moving clothes from suitcases, moving a radio to a black nightstand and closing empty suitcases Ashlynn watches in amazement as the magic seems to have a mind of its own. Inside is the goth girl with black hair and purple streaks that Ashlynn saw out on the quad.

“Hi, I’m Raven. Raven Queen.” She introduces herself.

“Ashlynn, Ashlynn Ella.”

“Nice to meet you, are you the other occupant in this room?”

Ashlynn nods.

Raven looks relieved. Was she all alone in her own dorm last year? Did she have a roommate and they just did not get along?

EEEEK!

Hearing another gleeful shriek from Briar and another girl in the large dorm Raven and Ashlynn leave their room to see what the fuss is about. Briar comes out of her room with the blond girl in white, red, and gold she had seen. “Ashlynn, this is Apple, Apple this is Ashlynn.”

“Nice to meet you, I can tell that we are going to be great friends.” Exclaims Apple. Ashlynn wonders if Apple is always this cheerful, surely even she must have bad days, but she appears as if nothing upsets her, even a bad stormy day could be a day full of sunshine.

“Hey Apple,” Raven says.

“Hey Raven, do you know who our other roommate is this year?”

“Yeah, it’s. . . .”

“Sorry I’m late, did I miss the introductions?”

They all turn to see a girl with lightly tan skin, brown hair with some with streaks on her left side, grey-blue eyes, black skirt, grey tights, wedged brown boots, a red and black plaid shirt, a grey undershirt that matches her tights, and a red cloak.

“Cerise!” The others except Ashlynn shout as they go over and do a group hug around Cerise.

“Guys. . . . can’t. . . . breathe.” Cerise laughs out.

As the others release Cerise, she makes her way over to Ashlynn and introduces herself as the other three continue to talk. Ashlynn and Cerise start to get to know each other, Ashlynn starts to feel comfortable around the red hooded girl.

A phone goes off and Briar jumps up and down, holding her phone tightly. “Girls, I just got a message from the school’s text alert, to kick off the new school year Alfea is throwing a back to school party with Red Fountain!”

“That’s awesome! And it will be a good time for Ashlynn to meet the guys.” Says Raven.

“The guys?”

“Oh yeah, we have known these guys for the last couple of years. We have Prince Dexter Charming, his best friend and squire Hunter Huntsman, Humphrey Dumpty, and Hopper Croakington II., we met them at a parade in Magix and we have hung around them ever since.” Explains Apple.

“Looks like it’s time for us to go shopping!” Adds Briar.

“When is the dance?” Ashlynn asks.

“Next week. But, how about we have Ashlynn meet the boys beforehand?”

“Great idea, Briar. I can call them in a little bit and have them be holographic.” Cerise claims. “For now, let’s go get dinner in the cafeteria. We can go shopping tomorrow after class for the dresses.”

* * *

 

In the cafeteria all five girls get one of the main two entrees. One is ramen with beef and the other is wheat breaded avocado toast with a boiled egg. Ashlynn sits across from Cerise who has the ramen with extra beef, Ashlynn chose two pieces of the toast. Raven has the toast with a small bowl of ramen, Apple has a bowl of ramen with a half piece of toast, and Briar has a whole piece of toast with a medium sized bowl of soup.

“So. . . . is there anything I need to know about the boys?” Ashlynn wonders.

“Well, Dexter is a prince and is the younger brother of Daring and twin to Darling Charming. They rule the realm of Charming. Hunter and Humphrey are very tech-savvy, and Hopper is. . . . awkward. He is a nice guy, gets tongue-tied. You’ll see,” Apple says.

“Not to mention the crushes Apple and Raven have.” Cerise adds.

“We don’t have crushes!” Raven and Apple exclaim in unison.

“Sure, you don’t,” Briar rolls her eyes. “Raven and Hunter will talk about everything and nothing while Apple and Humphrey will talk for a little bit that eventually turns into blushing and giggling.”

Ashlynn did, in fact, see. As soon as the five of them enter their dorm from dinner Cerise starts dealing with her phone, typing and pushing buttons until a bright green light emerges from it and out of it pops out five guys from head to toe.

The first one is a very skinny guy wearing cream pants with a light blue shirt and suspenders. He is very pale and has light blond hair with brown framed glasses. The second guy is also pale but not as pale as the first with curly red-brown hair. He has on khaki shorts, a white shirt with a pink vest and a red jacket that has gold designs, and a red bowtie.

The third guy has tanner skin the first two but is still fair, brown hair with some of it going up. Blue plaid shorts, grey hoodie, black jacket over it with blue lining and black framed glasses. The last guy is tanner than the others with hazel-brown eyes, half of his brown hair shaved off with the rest resting on his left side, tan pants, a green forest shirt with long green sleeves, and a sleeveless brown jacket over it.

Ashlynn can feel herself start to blush. Cerise quickly introduces Ashlynn to all of them. The blond is Humphrey, the curly hair guy is Hopper, the brunette with black glasses is Hunter and the last one is Dexter.

Raven and Hunter go over to a couch and start talking as he starts showing her something. Humphrey does the same thing with Apple as they stand in the corner, mostly quite as their cheeks flush crimson. Briar is doing something on her phone as Hopper tries to get her attention, going off to sulk as Briar is engulfed in her phone.

“Uh. . . . hi,” Ashlynn says to Dexter, the only guy unoccupied.

“Hi. . . . so. . . . you’re Ashlynn?” Dexter asks.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“So. . . . why are you bunking with Cerise, Raven, Briar, and Apple? Sorry, that sounded rude.”

Ashlynn laughed. “No worries. I was mostly homeschooled so when I applied for Alfea and it asked who I would like to bunk with, I just said anyone would be fine.”

“Cool, cool. So do you think you’ll get along with the other girls?”

Ashlynn nods. When she opens her mouth to speak there is a loud ding coming from one of the towers. “Sorry guys,” Cerise says coming in from one of the bedrooms. “That’s the first bell of the night. We all need to get some sleep for our first day of classes.”

“No worries,” Dexter sighs sadly.

“We’ll see you guys next week for the dance, right?” Apple stares at Humphrey as she asks.

“Of course.” Hunter exclaims with a big grin on his face excitedly.

“Great, see you then.” The girls all say as their goodbyes as Cerise cuts off the connection. The girls pair off and go off to their respective rooms for sleep, except for Cerise as she is the only one in her room.

Ashlynn can only hope that the first day of classes goes well tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of the first day of classes is not what Ashlynn expects. As the girls eat their breakfast the headmistress of the school, Mrs. Goodfairy, stands up at the ends of the tables near the doors.

“Welcome girls, I hope all of you have settled in well.” She addresses with the girls applauding. “Now, next weekend we are having a welcome back to school party. The day has changed, instead it is this weekend. To get it done you all will attend your first morning class, then you all will charged with helping set up.”

That earns a loud cheer from all the girls. The entire student body quickly finishes their breakfast and quickly dash out of the cafeteria and into their first class. Ashlynn is lucky that in her first class she has her dormmates. Ashlynn takes a seat up front with Cerise next to her and behind them are Apple and Raven and to Ashlynn’s left is Briar.

Professor Jack B. Nimble comes in and stands in front of his desk. “Good morning girls! This is Transfiguration, and since this is the first day we will start with something simple: changing your hair color. This can come in handy when you want to change it to change your appearance or just have something totally different.”

The Professor then gives the girls the spell to use and they all start, mirror’s in their hands. Duchess’s hair goes from black, light purple, with dark purple streaks to blue and green. Maddie’s hair changes from turquoise with purple streaks to white with light pink and blue streaks. Cerise and Briar start small and change their streaks. Cerise goes red from white while Briar’s pink goes green.

Raven’s hair gains blue, Apple’s hair gains red streaks.

Ashlynn looks at all of her friends and closes her eyes. Breathing in through her nose she recites the spell in her head. She opens her eyes to see that she has pink and mint blue streaks in her hair. Hers is different than the others, though. The mint blue is on top of her head while the pink goes from the very tips of her hair halfway up.

“Your hair is very different Ashlynn. I have seen students with two different steaks, but they have always mixed and never have I once seen one that goes only halfway down before either.” Ashlynn is not sure if that is a compliment or not. “I suggest that you keep working on it and we’ll see how it is on Monday.”

Definitely not a compliment.

“I know the other teachers are still probably having class, but I am going to dismiss you all early. I will let the Headmistress know so you all can go to Magix and get what you need for the party tomorrow night.”

The girls cheer and leave the room.

Cerise is the first out the door and waits for the others in the hallway as they make their way from the classroom, to the front of the school, where a bus stops and they get on to go to Magix.

* * *

 

At Cloud Tower the witches are ready for their new school year. Inside there are three main senior witches known as the Trix. One is pale with white hair and blue highlights that is kept in a high ponytail, she wears a black top with purple leggings and knee-high blue boots. She is Faybelle Thorn.

Next to her is a girl with blond hair with a purple steak in her bangs kept in a bun. True to her last name is dressed like a jester, her name is Courtly Jester. One the other side of Faybelle is a girl with short spiky white hair, a green heavy coat midriff top, dark pants, and dark heeled boots. Jackie Frost, the leader of the Trix.

Last year, when they learned that there is a great power that not only allows one to talk to animals and bring prosperity, they have been after it; because in the right hands of evil they can raise an army of decay and bring in a new age of darkness.

At first they assumed Apple White had it, but after they went to her realm and snuck into her castle they learned that she did not. After that they looked at her friends, Cerise was cast aside as she only talks to wolves, not woodland creatures. Then there is Raven Queen, daughter of a witch. Just like Cerise she cannot talk to woodland creatures, that just leaves Briar Beauty. After all, there is no one else in that insufferable group that can speak to woodland animals.

“How do we get Briar?” Faybelle asks lying on her bed. Courtly is in a chair in the dorm, while Jackie stands.

“There is a party tonight at Alfea with the Specialists, we could crash it and lure her away.” Courtly suggests.

“I like it, but we do have to be careful. We need to make sure that none of her friends follow her or any of the stupid boys.”

“Don’t worry,” Jackie intervenes, “I think I know a way.”

* * *

 

In Magix Ashlynn and her new found friends are walking on the sidewalk looking for a dress store. “Briar, when we were talking to the guys last night why were you giving Hopper the cold shoulder?” Ashlynn wonders.

“Hopper has had a crush on me for the last two years and he knows that I don’t reciprocate his feelings and he still tries. I’m close to telling him that I have boyfriend back home or he should just move on.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Cerise says. “Besides how do you know that he hasn’t tried to move on?”

Ashlynn can see Briar tense. She is not sure if it because the thought of Hopper flirting with another girl and possibly potentially dating her is what is causing it or if Briar thinks that Hopper’s flirtation is that bad that she does not want another girl put through it.

“Enough about me and Hopper,” Briar states as they enter a shop. “What about you Ashlynn, I saw you getting cozy with Dexter.”

Ashlynn can feel her heart pick up speed and a blush make its way up her neck and to her cheeks as she thinks about the prince in green with the most mesmerizing hazel-brown eyes and half shaved head.

“Oh, he seems nice.” The former homeschooled princess stutters.

Raven comes up and nudges her. “Well, when you two finally meet tonight you can get to know him more.”

“Yes!” Apple agrees.

“Yeah,” Ashlynn also agrees, her left hand holding her right elbow. Dexter did seem nice last night, but what if he is already seeing someone? After all he did not look to comfortable talking to either her or Cerise, in fact he seemed more nervous around Cerise. Does he have a crush on her?

“Okay, enough talk about boys,” Raven says as Briar is trying to talk to her and Apple about Humphrey and Hunter respectively. “Let’s try one some dresses.”

One by one each girl browses the racks and shelves for their Back to School dance. Raven gets a dress that purple with a small black shawl and silver bracelets and a silver necklace with a black pendant. Briar gets a pink dress that has black off the shoulder vines that also have thorns on it that she matches with pink earrings and a black choker with a pink gem.

Apple has a white knee-length dress with red designs and gold accessories. Cerise has a red dress that has black lines that outline the shape of a wolf above her left knee with grey filling in the wolf. Ashlynn tries on a few (read several) different dresses before she finds a mint blue one that has a strap around her neck and a light skirt that goes over the bottom in pink.

Once the girls pay for their dresses and other items Briar takes them to an ally where she transports them back to Alfea, just in time to help start setting up, Raven transported their bags back to their dorm. The girls go to the cafeteria where the party will be held and start moving the tables and pushing them off to the side and start putting up banisters and lights, and by the time they are done it is four in the afternoon. They finish the last remaining details and all of them head to their room.

In the suite they all head for the bags that are sitting on the couch, looking through each one for their dresses. When they find the right ones they all go off into their respective rooms and start to change.

* * *

 Faybelle casts a spell in the dorm to show her, Courtly, and Jackie Briar and her friends. Briar places a rose that she got as a family heirloom, none of the Trix understand what it does, but they know that it possibly holds the power they are looking for, in a small box. The scene switches and shows the Specialists carrying a large chest full of eggs that look expensive but can also be animal.

The trio agrees that if they get to the eggs before the Specialists hand them over to the fairies then they can cause enough chaos to distract Briar and her friends as they steal her rose and take her power.

Opening a portal, Faybelle stands to the side as Jackie and Courtly go through first so the portal does not close on them. Once at Alfea they cast an invisibility spell, so no one sees them or can detect them. Courtly casts a locating spell to find Briar’s room and the chest she placed her rose in.

 

Specialists and fairies are dancing and hanging out at the dance much better than Ashlynn thought they would, probably because some of the older students know each other, but even the freshman from both schools seem to be getting along. She sees Duchess of in the corner talking to a guy with ginger-red hair who is also scowling just like she is. She sees Maddie and Bunny and Kitty talking to a guy with curly blond hair.

As she keeps looking around and seeing all the same blue and white uniforms with blue boots and blue capes that are kept together with pins in the colors of yellow, blue, green, and a red-magenta.

She the guys she met just the day before all come in together. She takes in their appearances, and the color of their pins. Hopper has the red, Hunter has blue, Humphrey has yellow, and Dexter has green. Ashlynn has half a mind to just avoid Dexter all evening. Maybe just hang off to the side like Duchess, see how the others are. Then again she sees Cerise on the dance floor dancing by herself and having the time of her life, maybe Ashlynn will go over and hang with Cerise, better to be with friends than be alone, right?

As she starts making her way over to Cerise her golden watch goes off, indicating that someone is hers and the others dorm, trying to get into the chest that all of them have placed something significant in. Briar placed in an enchanted rose her mother gave her, Cerise put in a silver locket, Ashlynn put in a gold pocket watch that goes off at both noon and midnight (unless set otherwise), Raven put in a pen that looks like a raven’s feather, and Apple put in a hand mirror. Now someone is trying to get to the items, but who and why? Quickly making a left Ashlynn plans on going towards their dorm when she bumps into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” Ashlynn and the guy she bumped into say in unison. Looking up she sees that it is Dexter, he is even more mesmerizing in person, even his hazel-brown eyes.

“A. . . . Ashlynn, right?” He asks nervously. She nods. “W-where are you going? The party just started.”

“The restroom.” She quickly says and then leaves, heart pounding. She barely even knows this guy and she can feel herself turning into a blushing mess around him. She is not sure if that is good or not.

 

“Hey, where’s Ashlynn?” Dexter asks Hunter after he saw the strawberry-blond-hair fairy bump into his best friend. Raven and the others are currently not around them, so they are not using the façade of being each other.

“The restroom, at least that’s where she said she was going.”

Dexter is getting ready to say something more when they hear a loud explosion coming from outside. The two gather their friends (yes, even the girls) and quickly make their way out to see what is happening.

Outside Ashlynn is in her Winx form, a nice mint-blue dress that has a strap that goes halfway up her left shoulder and wraps around her neck, a pink glass flower in the center of her chest, her wings are so light and blue that they look like they are made of glass.

Wait, blue and glass? The name Ashlynn. Oh no. Ashlynn is the princess of Glasseria. Oh well, Hunter hopes that he and Dexter can keep up being each other for a while longer. Ashlynn seems nice and Hunter does want to get to know her more, but who knows how she will accept him if she knew the truth? Knew that he was not a prince? Instead a squire who will probably never amount to anything more?

“Ashlynn,” Raven shouts in concern, “what happened?”

“I saw these three trying to steal from us.”

“The Trix.” Apple and Briar growl.

“Let’s go girls!” Apple shouts and they all transform. Apple has a red with off the shoulder straps, a red shirt that goes to her knees, a gold belt with white gems, white fingerless gloves, and gold knee-length boots. Her wings are red and look like half apples.

Briar’s hair goes into two mini buns on the top of her head while her bangs hang down, she has light and dark pink top with a flower-petal skirt and silver bracelets adorning her upper and lower arms, her wings look like green roses with dark green vines with thorns, and heeled pink ankle boots.

Raven has a purple pants suit with black knee-high heeled boots, she has a silver chain belt with a black skirt, silver gauntlets, her hair up in a braided-twisted ponytail, her wings are grey-black and look like raven feathers.

Ceries’s hair goes into a braid over her shoulder, a dark-red dress strapless dress with black covering her midriff, red-heeled boots, a black band on her upper arms, her wings look like leaves, red ones with black designs.

Cerise and Briar use their powers to trap the witches with their respective pink and red magic by causing a tree branch to enlarge and reach out and wrap around them. Ashlynn casts a spell that uses glass that covers their hands and feet so they can’t get away. Apple and Raven look ready to blow them away when Mrs. Goodfairy and Griselda come out and ask what the commotion is all about.

When they see the Trix they command that Briar and Cerise release them, but do not break Ashlynn’s spell. “I do not know what you three think you are doing here, but I will inform Ms. Cheshire of your unexpected visit and see that she punishes you accordingly. Goodbye.” With a wave of her hand white magic comes out of the Headmistress’s hand and the three witches disappear.

“As you the rest of you, good job.” Mrs. Goodfairy adds. “I don’t know how they even got here unseen, but thank you for seeing them, now let’s go back to the party.” She and Griselda turn their backs and leave.

Hunter walks up to Ashlynn. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you Dexter.” Her voice is so smooth and calm that Hunter cannot help but relax, and he can feel his heart pick up as he sees a blush come across her face.

“Ashlynn, since you were the first to see them, why were they here?” Humphrey asks.

“They talked about getting Briar’s rose, how it can help them gain some sort of magical power. They also messed with the eggs or tried to. I stopped them before they could.”

“Do you guys have one of the eggs on you?” Cerise wonders. Hopper comes forward and hands her one. Cerise holds the gold egg in one hand and then places a spell on it with the other before she banishes it.

“Where did you send it?” Dexter inquires.

“To the Trix, thought they would like a little pet.”

They all laugh and head back inside, the girls de-transforming. Back in the cafeteria Apple and Raven take Humphrey and “Hunter” to the dance floor, Cerise goes over to the drink table and gets something that no one can tell if it is soda or punch. Hopper goes off in the corner and watches Briar for a moment before looking at the ground defeated, Briar is eating some fruit from the food table, and Ashlynn is on the dance floor looking awkward as if she does not know what to do.

“Dexter” goes over to her. “W-would you like to dance?” He asks, extending his hand.

“Sure.” She takes his hand as soon as the song switches from a fast paced one to a slow one, which turns out to be the last song of the night. As they dance Hunter talk about some of their interests, one being that they both have a big love for nature and animals and prefer not really using any transportation that can harm it unless absolutely necessary.

At the end the girls all walk them out to their leva bikes so they can leave. As the guys get on their bikes they wave goodbye to the girls who wave back before they head off in the direction of their school. Dexter and Hunter decide to have a race of who can beat the other, Hopper and Humphrey not really all that interested, and speed up. They are neck and neck until they slow down when they see Hopper speed to try and catch them.

“Curious, how long are two going to keep up this charade? I mean we didn’t met them until the last few months of school two years ago, you could have told them that they got you two mixed up, but it’s been going on for over year!”

“Just until we can get things sorted. Once everyone stops comparing me to Daring and how great he is and my. . . . predicament with Ramona then we will talk to them. We will explain everything, you don’t think they will be mad, do you?”

“Ashlynn is new so she might be a little made but not too much, the others are a different story. That’s not talking to them for a good majority of this year and maybe the next so they have time to calm down and think things over, they may never forgive, may not want to be friends anymore. Well, with you two at least. I don’t know what they will do about Humphrey and me.” Hopper answers truthfully as they continue on their way to their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to make their own drawings of the girls in their Winx forms I'm chill with that. Especially on Tumblr.


End file.
